As The Sun Sets
by TartanLioness
Summary: After the final war. Not everything is as it should be. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH... and I killed the wrong person... RR!


Title: When The Sun Sets

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: ANGST but a lot of romance too!

Set: After OotP

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further! Also MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! **

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: Thank you to Lily for being a great friend and beta! Luv ya, sis!

Have you ever been asked who made the greatest difference in your life? Who has been the most important to you? I have and I didn't have to think about it. I knew as soon as the question was asked. Minerva McGonagall. My best friend through so many years. Until two years ago. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort but many died fighting.

Flashback

Harry fired another curse at his nemesis. Voldemort blocked it and threw one back at him. Albus ran to the boy's aid followed closely by Minerva. Albus and Minerva both fired powerful hexes at Voldemort and for a second he turned toward them and fired a curse at Albus.

Seeing her best friend fall to the ground, Minerva became enraged and fired one powerful curse after the other. And then she used her greatest power. She sang. She sang out her magic.

Voice Magic was very difficult and one had to be born with it. Even though there was a Voice Magician in every fourth generation in the McGonagall family it was an extremely rare talent.

And so she sang. The ancient hymns flowed past her lips, shakily and weak at first but soon strong and more powerful than any curse.

With her song she lifted Voldmort at least ten feet into the air and then let him fall. He hissed at her and cursed her but her song held up a protective shield around herself, Albus and Harry. The sweat was running down her forehead when Harry fired the curse which would finally defeat Voldemort. For a moment the battlefield went quiet and all the Death Eaters looked in horror at their master who lay on the ground, lifeless and pale. Harry's face shone with triumph. Then Minerva fell. _'Rubbish! I forgot how this drains me… I must stay awake… I must… stay… I… must… stay… must!'_

"Minerva!" Albus yelled when her saw her lying in the burnt grass. "Minerva!" He ran to her side and fell down on his knees by her side. "Minerva? Oh, Merlin, Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?" her voice shook and she was paler than he had ever seen her before.

"Minerva, what happened?"

"Voice Magic, Albus… it… drains…"

"Minerva?"

"I'm dying, Albus. I used my own life power. I was foolish enough to overestimate my own powers. I'm dying, Albus," she whispered brokenly.

"No, Minerva. You can't! Don't leave me! Please! Minerva be strong! You can survive! You have to," he cried, tears streaming down his blood and dirt covered face, making white paths on his cheeks.

"I will m-miss you, Albus. I will miss our chess-games so much. " The tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes as Albus held her in his arms, muttering, "No… no… no… please let this be a bad dream. Let this not be true."

"Albus… this is… good… bye… I'm sorry… for… not tell… telling you… I… love you… Albus… so much…"

"I love you too, Minerva. I have loved you for so many years. I never dared to believe that you could ever love me. I love forever."

"We've been… so…"

"I know, Minerva. I know."

"A-albus?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave… me… please."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's okay, Albus. I got to… hear the… words from… you… I've always… wanted to… hear…"

Minerva's eyes were half closed but she opened them fully one last time and let her love for him shine through them. Then they closed and with a contend smile she let out her last breath.

"MINERVA! NO! Please! No!" Albus broke down and cried into her hair.

He had loved this woman for over forty years and she him. And now he'd no longer be able to see her smile, hear her witty or often sarcastic replies to his quirky comments. No more chess games in front of the fireplace in the winter and by the lake in the summer, not any more late nights of working together in silence in either of their offices.

Minerva McGonagall was dead. But in his heart she lived on.

End Flashback

I went to Minerva's grave just like every other day.

Minerva McGonagall Devoted Friend Teacher 

_And _

_Loved by Many_

_May you rest in peace_

_10-4-1925 to 5-4-1999_

_A life well spent _

I mutter the incantation I've muttered for the past two years. Her name changes. Minerva Dumbledore. That is her real name. The name she wanted. And there I sit watching the sun set behind the Forest. Whispering a last "I love you," before I leave her again. Tomorrow I'll come back. Just like any other day. Another day without her by my side. I miss her more than I can ever tell. But we'll be together… in death. And I can see her face in the golden and red sky as the sun sets.

**THE END!**

A/N: I hope you like it. I was crying when I wrote it into my notebook at school, earning me a few strange stares… let them stare. I needed to write something… angsty… But I actually meant to kill Albus… The fic wanted differently… and then I went "I killed the wrong person!" so loud my friends were just staring at me… oh well… REVIEW!


End file.
